


You Belong to Me

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They shared their first kiss of the day.  Then they shared their second and third.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the alphabet meme and [](http://katewallace.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://katewallace.livejournal.com/)**katewallace** ’s prompt of **H is for hospital**.

“Good morning sleepyhead.”

Emily’s drowsy eyes were happy as she woke up. Hotch sat in the chair beside her hospital bed. In his arms was their infant daughter.

“Hello there. Were you here all night?”

“I wasn’t leaving you two, especially since I almost missed it.”

“You didn’t miss a thing.” She smiled. “I'm loving the five o’clock shadow.”

“Bree thinks I'm a giant teddy bear.” Hotch grinned.

“I'm thinking more like Sasquatch.” Emily replied.

“Oh you're very funny. And to think I was just about to give you a morning kiss. I might have to rethink my plan.”

“C'mere, Supervisory Special Agent Hotchner.” She called him with her finger.

Still smiling, Hotch climbed onto the bed. They shared their first kiss of the day. Then they shared their second and third. He kissed his daughter’s forehead before giving her to her mother.

“Good morning sweetheart.” Emily held Bree close as she gurgled. “It’s your first full day in this crazy world. What’s the plan?”

“There will be an endless parade of people to see her today for sure.” Hotch replied. “Natalie called earlier; she said she’d make sure we got a few hours alone.”

“I appreciate that.” Emily stroked her baby’s hair. “Did you tell Jack yet that he has a little sister?”

Hotch spoke to him while Emily slept during the evening. When he took pictures of the baby later on at the nursery, he sent them to everyone he’d ever met. He even accidentally sent them to Haley. Hotch had to send a text apologizing for that but his ex-wife just responded that she was a lovely little girl.

“She asked what her name was.” he said, putting his arm around Emily.

“That must have been an awkward conversation.”

“It was more so than I wanted it to be. I'm glad we had it though. When it comes to Haley, I would prefer it be me who tells her about my life. When other people get involved it causes more problems than we need considering everything we’ve been through.”

“She's a new life.” Emily replied. “Sabrina’s birth will start a whole new chapter for us. Crazy things have happened, they’ll probably keep on happening, but life changed for us last night.”

“Only for the better, baby.” Hotch kissed her again.

 _From your lips to God’s ear_ , Emily thought. So much had happened since that night Hotch came to her condo after Milwaukee. She never expected the two of them to come to mean so much to each other. While it was probable that Emily fell in love with Hotch not long after meeting him, unattainable men had always been her thing, she never thought he’d belong to her. She never thought they would go through hell and back.

She never, ever thought that his child would grow inside of her. Life kicked her in the ass a lot…Emily Prentiss had her fair share of scars. She was strong and always stood tall. Now someone was standing beside her. In sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, to love, honor, and cherish, until death do us part.

“When can we take her home?” Emily asked. She sighed as he kissed her shoulder.

“When the nurse brought her to me this morning she said it would likely be today. Both you and Sabrina have to have full checkups. She told me that the doctor usually does his rounds between ten and eleven.” Hotch looked at his watch. “We have a while.”

“I'm ready to go now. I'm ready to start…”

A piercing wail interrupted her. Bree had something to say and she wanted to be heard. Emily cradled her close to her breast as Hotch pushed the call button. Then he rubbed her back. When the nurse came in she was smiling and holding a small bottle.

“I think someone is hungry again. Mrs. Hotchner, even though you're bottle feeding we do suggest opening your gown so Sabrina can feel your skin. It strengthens the bond between mother and child. We’ll give you some privacy.”

After handing the bottle to Hotch, she closed the curtain on the new family. Emily opened her gown and held her daughter close. The infant immediately started to calm, quickly taking the bottle between her lips.

“I want to, um…is there anything I can do?” Hotch asked.

“Lie back and open your arms.”

Hotch did what she asked, smiling when Emily rested against his chest. He wrapped his arms around the both of them. As Hotch breathed with his wife and daughter in his arms, he felt at peace. There had been moments in the past couple of years when he felt that way.

It never felt like this though. It never felt so all-consuming. It never felt as if it would last longer than an hour or a day. It never made it through his bloodstream and into his very being.

“Tell me what you're thinking.” Emily said, relishing the feeling of his heartbeat on her shoulder blade and her daughter’s so close to her own.

“I'm thinking that you're amazing, Em. You are amazing and Sabrina is amazing. Even though I'm not sure that I deserve this bliss, its mine and I have to hold onto it. I have to hold on with both hands.”

“You're doing a really good job, Aaron.”

They didn’t talk much more; they just enjoyed their daughter’s first feeding. There would be many more firsts over the next year. Neither knew how much they would miss and what they would see. Thinking about that too much would ruin the moment so both tried to stop.

But it was always there, it was there in good times and bad. It was who they were. They wouldn’t know and love each other without it. It just needed to go away for a little while and give them time to enjoy this.

***

  



End file.
